


Day 16: In a public place. Bokuro.

by xnravel



Series: TOXIC. 30 days otp challenge NSFW. [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beach Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Creampie, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, New Years, Public Sex, Sleepy Kenma, beach party
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnravel/pseuds/xnravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo no ha follado en mucho tiempo, un borracho Bokuto está ahí para ayudarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 16: In a public place. Bokuro.

El sonido de un celular vibrando despertó a Kuroo esa mañana del 31 de Diciembre a las 8:00 a.m.  
¿A quién se le ocurría llamarlo un día donde no tenía practica con sus compañeros universitarios, y a esa hora? Apenas estaba amaneciendo y pudo notar eso cuando separó las almohadas que mantenía a cada lado de su cabeza.  
Tomó el celular al lado suyo y vio la pantalla.  
Quién más que Bokuto Kōtarō se encontraba llamándolo ese día.  
-¿Tienes idea de qué hora-  
-¡Kuroo! ¿Cómo estás? -comenzó a hablar excitado, ¿es que tenía esas energías incluso tan temprano?- Yo me encuentro con Akaashi y queríamos preguntarte si quieres venir a celebrar año nuevo con nosotros en una fiesta que preparó nuestra clase junto con otras de la universidad. Pero claro, debes traer a Kenma de igual forma.  
Kuroo suspiró, sentándose al borde de su cama, observando con dificultad a través de la ventana frente a él.  
-Primero que todo -dijo buscando sus lentes en la comoda siguiente a su cama-, no hables tanto que no te entiendo -al encontrarlos se los colocó, facilitándose el ver-, segundo, sabes que si hay algo que Kenma odia más que cansarse son las fiestas.  
-No cuando estás tú en ellas.  
-Las odia especialmente cuando estoy yo. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez? Tuvo que ayudarnos a caminar y a ti se te rompieron los lentes. Después de eso no me habló por dos días.  
-¡Estará Akaashi! Sabes que se llevan bien, y él puede cuidarlo. ¡Akaashi! -gritó en el oído de Kuroo, quien hizo una mueca de molestia y alejó el celular- ¿Si viene Kenma lo cuidarás?  
-Me preocupa el que tenga que cuidarte a ti, Bokuto-san.  
Kuroo rió por el comentario hecho. El pelinegro tenía razón, sin él, de seguro Bokuto estaría perdido en algún lugar de Japón.  
-¡No seas tan frío, me sé cuidar solo! Además, recuerdas cuando-  
-Y por último -los cortó Kuroo antes de que siguieran con su discusión, parándose para buscar ropa. Incluso en mitad del invierno dormía en ropa interior-, ¿dónde se encuentran?  
-En la playa.  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-Sólo queda a una hora de Tokio, no te preocupes. Akaashi me acompañará para esperarte en el terminal.  
-En realidad me llevará sólo porque no sabe como llegar ahí -habló por el otro lado.  
-¡Respeta a tus veteranos! -dijo Bokuto irritado, y de alguna forma Kuroo sabía que Akaashi ignoró su cometario-. ¿Y qué dices?  
-Está bien, llamaré a Akaashi cuando lleguemos.  
-¡A mí debes llamarme! -terminó la llamada antes de que los gritos del extrovertido chico lo dejaran sordo.  
Ahora lo difícil sería convencer a Kenma de ir.  
Salió de su casa, avisando antes que iría donde él.  
-¿Tan temprano? -preguntó la mamá de Kuroo. Un mujer en sus treinta con cabello corto, puesto que al estar largo, quedaba tan desordenado como el de su hijo.  
-¿Recuerdas a Bokuto? El tipo se cabello blanco y parado que nunca se calla.  
-Y que se parece a ti, lo recuerdo -sonrió con burla, sabiendo que Kuroo no era consciente de sus similitudes.  
-Nos invitó a la playa para celebrar el año nuevo allá, pero no sé qué hacer para que Kenma acepte ya que será una fiesta.  
-Dale esto -su mamá abrió el refrigerador para sacar dos pedazos de pie de manzana-, dile que yo lo cociné.  
Enfrentándose al frío aire de la calle y con la bolsa en una mano, caminó hacia el hogar del rubio, que no quedaba lejos del suyo. Después de todo han vivido siempre en el mismo vecindario.  
La casa de Kenma era de dos pisos y tenía muros alrededor de los dos patios. Kuroo pasó por el portón y tocó la puerta de la casa.  
-¡Kuroo! Que sorpresa verte a esta hora, ¿tienen practica? -atendió el padre de Kenma, a diferencia de su hijo, era conversador y no ignoraba a Kuroo cuando se presentaba en su casa.  
-No, no. Vengo a buscar a Kenma para salir hoy.  
-Suerte en eso. No le gusta salir en año nuevo -palmeó su espalda, dejando que subiera las escaleras hasta su habitación.  
Al llegar arriba dos pasillos separaban su camino, siguió el derecho y abrió la segunda puerta.  
-¡Kenma! Sal hoy conmigo -dijo solamente. Se podía apareciar una bola de sábanas y cojines hecha en la cama.  
-No -respondió sin pausar su juego.  
-Lo harás. Bokuto nos invitó.  
-Bokuto es muy ruidoso.  
-Akaashi también irá -no respondió nada-, además podemos desayunar pie de manzana -seguía sin conseguir respuesta alguna-. Mi madre lo ha cocinado.  
El chico se dio vuelta, observándolo con ojos ojerosos con atención.  
-¿Tu mamá?  
-Sí, así que levántate por mientras yo empaco.  
Fue lo que faltó para que Kenma aceptara y comenzara a cambiarse de ropa.  
Al tener todo listo (y que Kenma metiera cosas que posiblemente no le servirían en su viaje al bolso), bajaron a preparse el desayuno.  
-¿Lograste que aceptara? -preguntó su padre en voz baja, creyendo que su hijo no lo escucharía.  
-Tengo mis métodos -se encogió de hombros.  
Por lo que pudo apreciar Kuroo, nunca más subestimaría el pie de manzana de su madre.  
-¡Tengan un viaje seguro! -se despidió el adulto cuando los dos chicos se iban.  
-Pasaremos a mi casa y después partiremos -le dijo Kuroo, caminando con Kenma al lado.  
-¿Irá Shōyō?  
-No me dijeron nada sobre él, pero de seguro Bokuto le avisó de igual forma.  
-Ya veo.  
Volviendo a su morada, la madre de Kuroo saludó a los dos chicos.  
-Iré a buscar mi bolso -avisó Kuroo caminando hacia su habitación. Kenma no quería ni entrar, de seguro tendría todo desordenado como siempre.  
-¿Te gustó el pie de manzana que te envié? -los dos estaban sentados en el living viendo televisión de forma desinteresada.  
-Sí, muchas gracias.  
-No le digas a Kuroo, pero -se levantó a la cocina y le entregó otro pedazo-, aquí tienes más por si te da hambre en la playa.  
-Muchas gracias, señora Kuroo.  
-Está bien, sólo mantenlo lejos de mi hijo.   
Kenma sonrió en complicidad.  
-Basta de hablar mal de mí y vámonos.  
Se despidieron los tres y tomaron un bus para dirigirse a la estación de trenes, donde compraron un boleto para el primero que partiría en veinte minutos.   
-Iré al baño -dijo Kenma después de un rato guardando su celular en su bolsillo.  
-Te acompañaré.  
-No soy una chica.  
-Pero te perderías. La última vez que estuvimos acá lo hiciste.  
Aceptó de forma resignada, sabiendo que su amigo no cambiaría de parecer.  
Mientras Kenma le daba la espalda al ocupar los urinarios, habló.  
-Hablé con Shōyō y también irá, junto con Tobio.  
-Era de esperarse. Dime, ¿qué hay entre ti y ese chico?  
-¿Qué puede haber entre nosotros? -preguntó con aura defensiva.  
-Digo, hablas mucho de él.  
-¿Sabes que está saliendo con Tobio, no? Y además sabes sobre Akaashi.  
-¿En serio? ¡Wow, no tenía idea!  
-Hace casi un año -abrochó sus pantalones y fue a lavarse las manos, con Kuroo al lado.  
-Él ha preguntado lo mismo de nosotros -se secó y caminaron hacia las bancas donde estaban antes.  
-Todos lo han hecho -rió Kuroo, consciente del aura que los dos emanaban-. Nuestro tren llegará en unos pocos minutos.  
Kenma fue durmiendo por todo el viaje, babeando el suéter de Kuroo, quién tuvo que quitar el celular de sus manos para que no se le cayera.  
Después de años juntos aún debía cuidar de él.  
-Próxima parada...-la voz de los parlantes del tren avisó que en pocos minutos llegarían a su destino.   
Kuroo sacudió a Kenma, quien estaba en tal estado de inconsciencia que le recordaba a un gato cuando caía dormido de forma profunda.  
-Ya llegamos -habló en voz baja.  
Soltando un quejido, el chico más bajo se movió para cambiar de posición.  
-¿Akaashi? En unos minutos más ya nos encontraremos en el terminal -Kuroo había llamado al pelinegro tal y como había dicho. Dudaba que Bokuto pudiese darle instrucciones claras.  
-Entendido. Estaremos esperándolos justo cuando se bajen.  
-Ah, y Kenma estará un poco adormilado.  
-Mmm, ya veo. Yo me encargaré de él.  
-Gracias, Akaashi.  
-De nada -guardó el celular en su bolsillo.  
Cuando paró el tren, tuvo que dejar que Kenma se apoyara en él para poder salir del vagón.  
-¡Hey hey hey! -saludó Bokuto al verlos, corriendo a abrazarlos.   
-Hey. No te perdiste. O mejor dicho, Akaashi logró que no lo hicieras -se burló cuando el peliblanco se separó y saludó a Akaashi con una mirada, quien apenas vio a Kenma lo tomó.  
-Despierta, te tengo café -comenzó a hablarle y Kuroo prefirió ignorar su reencuentro (incluso si sólo se vieron por última vez cuatro días atrás).  
-Nos quedaremos en un hotel, ¡y este año habrá más gente! La fiesta comenzará a las diez, también estará Hinata con su novio, ¿Kageyama era, no?  
-Sí, y los esperaremos acá. Dijeron que llegarían en media hora más -habló Akaashi con un brazo alrededor de Kenma, quien ya se encontraba despierto y tomando un café enlatado que de seguro su novio le había conseguido.  
-¿Media hora? ¡Apenas aguanté diez minutos! -alegó Bokuto moviendo sus brazos para expresarse mejor.  
-Soy el único que sabe como llegar. Así que esperaremos los cuatro acá.  
-Ya lo escuchaste, búho cornudo. Sería una pena que nos fuéramos y Akaashi nos buscara de forma obligada, ¿no? -conectaron sus miradas, pensando en lo mismo.  
-Una total pena -se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos.  
-Apenas den un paso fuera de mi vista los dejaré abandonados aquí -dijo de forma fría y a dúo problemático no le quedó más que aceptar la derrota.  
Hablando de lo que podrían hacer en la noche, los minutos pasaron rápidos y tranquilos.  
Apenas Kuroo vio una cabeza naranja sobresaliendo de la multitud, caminaron hacia donde Hinata se encontraba viendo a su alrededor con curiosidad, mientras que Kageyama tomaba su mano.  
El energético pelinaranja comenzó a saludar a todos con abrazos y gritos. Kageyama sólo se mantuvo al margen dando una pequeña reverencia.  
Caminaron con Hinata y Bokuto señalando cualquier cosa por más irrelevante que era. Como una gaviota o el olor del mar.  
Cada uno pagó por su estadía, donde Kageyama y Hinata compartirían cuarto. Bokuto y Akaashi ya lo estaban haciendo, pero el primero echó a su compañero para que Kenma se quedara con él.  
-Tan cruel como siempre -lloró falsamente Bokuto dejando sus pertenencias en la cama al lado de la de Kuroo.  
-¿Eso significa que no dormirás conmigo? -el pelinegro actuó como la víctima, apretándose el pecho con la mano.  
-¡No es lo que quise decir! Pero de seguro traes a alguien en la noche y no me dejarás dormir.  
-¿Crees que voy a dormir esta noche? Tendrás suerte si me separo de ti.  
-¿Lo dices de verdad?  
-Es año nuevo y tendremos una fiesta en la playa, ¿tú qué crees? -descansó una mano en su hombro, mirándolo de forma directa y sonriendo. Bokuto me devolvió el gesto.  
La tarde estaba nublada y aún así Hinata convenció a Kageyama de dar una vuelta por la playa.  
Akaashi los observaba desde un balcón con Kenma, Bokuto y Kuroo al lado, quienes no paraban de bromear. Todo marchaba de forma normal.  
La noche no demoró en hacerse presente y mucha gente (la mayoría adolescentes) ya estaba aglomerada, con la música electrónica fuerte y el alcohol vendiéndose como loco.  
-Nuestro hotel no queda tan lejos, así que si alguno se pierde sería capaz de encontrarlo -dictó Akaashi  quien parecía ser el lider del grupo.  
Kuroo y Bokuto se miraron, separándose del grupo para llevar a cabo su plan para la noche.  
Compraron licor, bebiendo todo mientras bailaban en el mar de gente.  
Y compraron más, pero esta vez comida.  
-¡Este takoyaki está delicioso! -gritó Bokuto cuando ya se encontraban lejos de la multitud y ahora estaban cerca de un cerro pero seguían en la playa.  
-Me gustan mucho estas bolas -dijo Kuroo enviándole una mirada a su amigo.  
-Y lo jugosas que están cuando recién las preparan -le siguió el juego.  
Comenzaron a reír por las incoherencias dichas, para después cantar una canción en dueto.  
Terminaron la comida y siguieron bebiendo. El aire estaba frío pero sus cuerpos ya estaban calentados por el alcohol.  
-Por un año más sin pareja -Kuroo levantó su lata de cerveza hacia el cielo, bebiéndosela toda de inmediato.  
-Incluso Kenma se quedó con Akaashi -reclamó Bokuto-. Deberíamos haberlo visto venir cuando se conocieron por primera vez y no paraban de hablar.  
-Y ninguno de los dos es muy bien hablador.  
-Exacto. Lo de Hinata y Kageyama ya era algo obvio, no se separan ningún segundo. Incluso cuando decían llevarse mal.  
-Pero aquí estamos, ¡no hemos follado con nadie hace meses! Es tan lamentables siquiera decirlo.  
-Bueno...tú no lo haz hecho -Bokuto bebió mirando hacia adelante, ignorando la mirada de Kuroo.  
-¿Eh?  
-¿Te acuerdas cuando estábamos estudiando en la biblioteca con nuestro grupo pero pedí permiso para ir al baño?  
-Sí, te demoraste bastante.  
-Había un chico que no paraba de enviarme miradas al lado de nuestra mesa, así que sólo bastó una señal para que me siguiera.  
-¡¿En el baño de la universidad?!  
-¡Mucha gente lo ha hecho ahí!  
-¡Pero no mientras está en un grupo de estudio!  
-Bueno, tienes razón -admitió en voz baja mirando el piso.  
-Genial, así que ahora soy el único que no se ha acostado con alguien en mucho tiempo -dejó su cerveza en la arena para levantarse y hacer ademán de levantar sus ropas.  
-Espera, ¿qué haces?  
-Iré a meterme al mar.  
-Amigo, estamos en medio del invierno.  
-¿Y?  
-De seguro si lo haces volverás resfriado a tu hogar. Y Kenma se enojará.  
Kuroo suspiró derrotado.  
-Debería irme de putas.  
-No creo que hayan putas disponibles en año nuevo.  
-Hermano del alma. Hazme un favor -lo miró desde arriba, Bokuto lo miró extrañado.  
-Claro.  
-Folla conmigo.  
-¿Por qué no? -se encogió de hombros bebiendo el último trago y se paró, mareándose un poco. Kuroo debió sujetarlo para que no se cayera- Estoy bien, estoy bien -se separó y comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón, que no quería separarse de su otro extremo.  
-Así no te lo quitarás nunca -dijo el de cabello desordenado agachándose, no teniendo éxito tampoco.  
Bokuto rió por lo ridículo de la situación, bajándose el pantalón de una vez sin preocuparse por el molesto cinturón.  
Kuroo se paró bajándose el pantalón de igual forma pero manteniendo su suéter puesto por el frío. Juzgando por la música que aún se oía desde lejos, no debían ser siquiera las 00:00.  
Aún no era año nuevo, por lo que si se apresuraban aún podían unirse con sus amigos.  
-Espera, ¿quién será el pasivo? -preguntó Kuroo cuando los dos se encontraban desnudos con sus erecciones saludándose.  
-Yo pensé que tú lo serías.  
-No, yo pensé que eras -recalcó el "tú"-, y me refiero a siempre con loa hombres.  
-Bueno, soy versátil -contestó Bokuto, teniendo dificultades para mantenerse en pie-. Mejor sentémonos y discutamos sobre el asunto, siento que voy a vomitar.  
-Bien, bien -intentando sujetarse con  sus manos en la arena Kuroo logró sentarse en posición indio, mientraa que Bokuto estaba en posición W delante suyo.  
-¿Piedras-papel-tijeras? -propuso el de cabello extravagante.  
-Bien, pero sólo a la primera.  
-Piedras, papel y tijeras -dijeron al mismo tiempo. Bokuto haciendo papel y Kuroo tijeras.  
-¡Bien! Date vuelta para mí -dijo con orgullo.  
-Fue sólo suerte -murmuró Bokuto sin aceptarlo.  
-Entonces acepta que lo fue. Serás mi perra hoy -Bokuto le dio la espalda, apoyándose en sus rodillas y mostrándole su trasero a su amigo.  
-Hazlo con cuidado -dijo dejando su cabeza apoyada en sus antebrazos unidos.  
-Wow, nunca pensé que tendrías unas nalgas tan buenas -soltó Kuroo, golpeando una.  
Bokuto soltó un gemido, lo que sorprendió a los dos.  
-Hazlo de nuevo -sonrió, sintiendo el ardor que la fuerte palma del pelinegro le había dejado. Sintió de nuevo el golpe en su mismo punto y continuó gimiendo.  
-No sabía que fueses tan masoquista, Bokuto.  
-Debe ser por el alcohol, yo tampoco lo sabía -se excusó.  
Mantuvo la respiración cuando el más alto se agachó y metió su lengua en su cavidad anal.  
-Sí, debe ser por eso -dijo de lo más normal incluso si el con apariencia de búho seguía manteniendo su boca abierta por tal acción.  
Soltó saliva en sus dedos y fue metiendo de a uno en la entrada de Bokuto.  
-Podrías apresurarte un poco más.  
-Mierda, ¿por qué estás tan dilatado? ¿Tuviste sexo hoy también?  
-No -sonrió, mirando a Kuroo sobre su hombro-, pero hay cosas llamadas juguetes sexuales.  
El alcohol lo hacía soltar diferentes verdades que seguramente nunca admitiría sobrio.  
Tetsurō soltó una maldición, tomando su pene erecto en su mano para dirigirla a la entrada de uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Y se sentía jodidamente bien.  
Al penetrarlo hasta el fondo con lentitud, un gemido salió de su boca. Lo estaba disfrutando bastante.  
Tomó las caderas de Kōtarō con ambas manos para usarlas como punto de apoyo y así poder embestirlo fuertemente.  
Por los gemidos que salían de la boca de Kōtarō, podía interpretar que lo estaba haciendo bien.  
Una ola de calor inundó a los dos, creando una capa de sudor en sus cuerpos anteriormente sólo tibios por el licor bebido.  
Tetsurō intentaba darle con todas las fuerzas que un borracho puede sacar, sintiendo el ruido de las otras tras suyo y la música de fondo que había parado de repente.  
Un sonido parecido al de una bala sonó cerca de ellos, y lo próximo que vieron fueron maravillosos colores en el cielo formando infinitas formas, cada una diferente de la anterior.  
La medianoche había llegado y fuegos artificiales se encontraban nadando en el cielo.  
La luz que emanaban iluminaban la espalda de Bokuto tapada por su ropa, fuerte y musculosa.  
Kuroo tiró de su blanco cabello, esperando sonidos de protesta pero lo único que consiguió fueron gemidos aún más fuerte de Bokuto, quien estaba sonrojado y con un hilo de saliva corriéndole por el cuello.  
El obsceno sonido de los testículos de Kuroo chocando contra el trasero de Bokuto lo calentaba aún más, tomándolo por los pectorales se agachó hacia adelante para conectar sus cuerpos llenos de lujuria y necesidad.  
Cuando el último fuego artificial se despidió en el aire, Tetsurō se corrió dentro del trasero de Kōtarō, dándole una creampie involuntaria.  
Cuando éste sintió el semen de su amigo dentro suyo su miembro actuó por sí mismo, corriéndose en la arena bajo suyo.  
Kuroo se separó de él, tendiéndose a su lado y perdiendo el conocimiento finalmente.

A la mañana siguiente, no despertaron por los murmullos a su alrededor o por el frío matutino, sino por el oficial de policía que los encontró.  
-¡Ustedes dos, despierten de inmediato! -haciendo sonar un pito que colgaba de su cuello, los jovenes despertaron alarmados y con un gran dolor de cabeza- Pónganse sus ropas y acompáñenme -demandó.  
Fue cuando se dieron cuenta de su situación. Estaban desnudos de la cintura para abajo, latas de cerveza a su alrededor y gente observándolos.  
Si Akaashi se enteraba de eso, podían darse por muertos.


End file.
